The lady of Crowborough
by Beatrice M
Summary: The sister of the Duke of Crowborough arrives to Downton to get away from London for some time. There, she will turn Lady Sybil into a real activist for civil rights, help Gwen buying her typewriter, teach William how to play the piano, earn Mrs. Patmore's sympathy and even confront good old Violet's views on women studying at University.
1. Preface

**The arrival of Lady Gabrielle.**

The service hurried up to form an organized line in front of the entrance of Downton, promptly obeying the orders of Carson.

The countess of Grantham, beautiful Cora, was staying firmly on her feet before the house with her daughters: Mary, Edith and Sybil. Her husband had travelled to Manchester for some days and still had not returned. None of them had seen the duchess of Crowborough before; as a result, there was nobody in the line that was not trembling in excitement.

The dust caused by the car could be seen from a mile away and Sybil, the youngest daughter, could not stop fidgeting as it was drawing near, trembling without a sense of shame, not trying to conceal her feelings. Her mother had told her that the sister of the Duke was her same age and the idea of having someone to talk to without feeling small made her even more nervous, in a good way. However, she was a little scared too, for as she was an activist for civil rights and the thing was not very well-considered at the time. She was afraid that maybe her closeness to the proletarian masses would terrify her new friend.

The car stopped in front of the house. William, the second footman, and Gwen, one of the housemaids, hurried there to unload the luggage of the duchess. Sybil held her breath while the coachman got down the car and opened the door to escort her out.

Cora approached the car with a gentle smile and her daughters stayed in their respective places.

«Your Grace» she whispered, while the young woman descended from the car.

«Call me Gabrielle, please, my dear friend» the duchess answered, smiling with the most delighted look Downton had seen in a very long time. «I do not like to be treated with such honour» she said, softly.

Cora smirked and shook her head, without understanding her clear detachment with the aristocratic protocol in which both of them had grown up. She, however, could not help liking her more than what she liked her brother Philip.

«You must be Sybil» Gabrielle said, approaching the girl. «Your father told me about you during his last visit to London».

They looked extremely different, even though they were the same age. Lady Gabrielle resembled an older woman, since she had been attacked with a non-common illness that made her stay in bed for months. However, she did not seem to be tired nor sick anymore, and her rascal and gentle smile gave a childish look to her slightly enfeebled face.

«I'm very pleased to finally meet you, Your Grace» Sybil answered.

«Do not dare to "Your Grace" me, darling» she replied. «Would you like to show me around?»

«Of course Your Gr...»

The inquisitive look of Gabrielle made Sybil shout her mouth.

«Call me Gabrielle, please, Sybil».

«I will. I am sorry».

«Do not bother saying you are sorry, it is perfectly understandable» she said, smiling gently once again.

Thomas, the first footman, stared at Gabrielle in wonder: she was nothing like her brother. However, he concealed his feelings behind a mask of gravity and detachment. Actually, he was used to that, so it was not as hard as it was to others, such as Lady Mary, who had a brief romance with the Duke. «Brief and false», Thomas thought, for as the Duke was as deceitful as Judas.

«Oh. Thomas, is that you?»

Her sympathetic voice veiled his thinking, and he gently lifted his head up, just to find her dark eyes staring at him.

«You were Lord Grantham's valet back in London, right?»

«Yes, Your Grace» he whispered, trying to keep his feverishness under control. He somehow felt that Gabrielle knew more about him than anyone else. His transitory romance with Philip could not have been disregarded by her. She must have had known.

«You look nice. I am pleased to see you working here… Still».

«Thank you, Your Grace» he answered, bowing nonchalantly. Gabrielle smiled at him once more and, unlike Thomas's first thoughts, she proved some kind of tenderness for him.

«These are… Mrs. Hughes, the housekeeper» Cora said, trying to draw the young woman's attention away from the footman. «And Carson, the butler of Downton».

«Oh, Mrs. Hughes, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you» answered Gabrielle, shaking gently her hand. «I am happy to see you again, Carson».

«I feel honoured, my lady» he answered, bending lightly.

Cora tried not to feel left out of the conversation, even though she was unaware of Carson's familiarity with the duchess, and decided to escort her in, along with her daughters. When her ladyship and the girls left the front door to accompany Lady Gabrielle to her room, Gwen said what all of them were thinking about.

«She is so nice».

«She is» recognised Carson, with an almost unnoticeable smile drawn on his lips. «Now get to work, dinner will be served in an hour».


	2. Chapter 1

**Lady Gabrielle's unusual demeanour.**

«Good Lord! Supper was delicious; I would love to congratulate your cook for such a delectable meal».

Lady Grantham could not help feeling a bit embarrassed in front of the lady's keenness on Mrs. Patmore's dishes. Sybil however felt like she would become Gabrielle's friend very soon.

«I can call her for you if you want to and Mrs. Crawley allows me to do so, my lady» said Thomas in a soft whisper, while he was picking up the last glasses on the table. William had just taken all the plates to the kitchen.

«That would be wonderful, Thomas» Gabrielle answered, giving him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Something inside of him trembled in emotion; still, he did not show anybody his sensitive frailty. «Is it alright for you, Cora, my dear?»

She hesitated for a moment, but then she remembered who her guest was, and nodded her head. Thomas disappeared downstairs.

«Do you really think that Mrs. Patmore's cuisine is that good?» asked Edith, looking doubtfully at the young lady.

«Of course I do think so, Edith. If not, I would not have asked Thomas to call her for me. What was her name again?»

«Mrs. Patmore» Sybil answered.

«Mrs. Patmore» she repeated. «I will have to remember that name» she said to herself, getting on her feet as soon as she saw the red-faced lady on the doorstep. «My dear Mrs. Patmore, please, come in, do not be shy».

Mrs. Patmore blushed exaggeratedly. She had never expected to be called upstairs by anyone in the house, even less by a Duke's sister.

«Cora must forgive me if I make her feel a bit harassed because of my attitude, but I thought I had to congratulate you for such a good supper. I have to tell you, my darling, that it had been months since I last had such a filling and pleasant meal, obviously setting aside the lovely company and the excellent service» she added, glaring at the young footmen, that were standing in front of the door with their arms crossed behind their backs. «Thank you so much. I would love to know the receipt for this pudding. How did you do it? It must have taken you so many hours».

«Well… I do have help downstairs» answered Mrs. Patmore in a murmur. «But… Ehm… I am sorry».

«Do not feel frightened by my status. I am a completely normal person, such as you».

Mary had to close her little sister's mouth by pulling up her chin; Sybil could not help feeling fascinated by that woman.

Gabrielle and Mrs. Patmore chatted for some minutes, indistinctly, and all Cora could understand were some unconnected words, such as "pudding", "chocolate", "three hours" and so on. After letting the cook explain the receipt for the pudding with sparkly eyes, Gabrielle decided it was enough and dismissed her with a forbearing smile. She had not expected Mrs. Patmore to be such a talkative woman.

«Mrs. Patmore! Mrs. Patmore! What did she tell you?»

The cook found herself surrounded by inquisitive and excited maids, curious to know every single detail of what had happened upstairs. Both William and Thomas had been dismissed by Cora, while Carson stayed in the dining room with the ladies.

«She said Mrs. Patmore's cookery was very good» said William, noticing that Mrs. Patmore was still under shock. She looked happy for once, and did not scream at Daisy that much during the rest of the evening.

After half an hour, the members of the service sat down at the large table they regularly used to eat. Thomas kindled a cigarette and handed it to O'Brien, Lady Grantham's maid. Then he ignited one for himself, serving a glass of water to Daisy, the kitchen maid, who looked at him with uncontained admiration. William grumbled slowly, but anybody noticed.

All of a sudden, the door's bell rang, and the maids and the footmen sat down properly in their places before letting Lady Sybil and Lady Gabrielle in. O'Brien extinguished her cigarette, Thomas did not. They all got on their feet as a way of showing respect.

«Oh, I beg you, do not do that» whinged Gabrielle. «I just came down here to take a look around. Do not mind me, please».

O'Brien wished to say something, but Mrs. Hughes's eyes told her not to open her mouth unless she wanted to be punished. Thomas gave the cigarette a puff, exhaling deeply. He felt extremely tired, as every day since he had restarted his job as a footman. For a while he had worked as Mr. Crawley's valet, but his lordship had employed Bates after three months, giving him back his stupid job.

«Oh, you have got a piano down here. That is wonderful» Gabrielle said, setting out towards it.

«Nobody is able to play it, though» William whispered.

«Really? What a pity» she answered.

«My predecessor knew how to play it. He was very good at doing superfluous things» Thomas said, taking another deep breath from the cigarette.

«Thomas, I hope you are not preaching again about… Oh. Your Grace».

«Stop it with "Your Grace", Carson. Call me "lady" if you must call me in some way» said Gabrielle, trying to keep calm. Then she smiled back at Thomas, and looked at Carson again. «Do not consider me disrespectful if I stand out for your footman, my friend, but he has got the right to think whatever he wants. Especially if he is staying in his _locale_».

«I suppose you are right, Your… Ladyship» hissed Carson, not looking very convinced.

«She is right» said Lady Sybil, grinning while looking at Gwen, who was trying to cover her giggles. It was the first time that anybody had confronted Carson with such an elegant (and straightaway) attitude.

«So, is there anyone that would like to learn how to play it?»

The silence that followed that question made Gabrielle feel a bit bothersome, but she caught the intrigued expression of William, staring at the piano with his big eyes.

«Do not be shy, William».

«Well» he whispered, looking around in embarrass. «My mother likes playing. I never learnt, though».

«Maybe you could learn before you pay her a visit. She would be glad» Gabrielle said, smiling gently. «Come here».

Mrs. Hughes flickered three or four times before realizing she was not living a strange dream in which the members of the privileged class cared about the footmen's feelings. Carson noticed and whispered softly in her hear that that was Gabrielle's way.

Sybil sat down near Gwen, on the edge of the bench, and stared with glaring eyes at the young woman.

«I think she will help us» she told her confidentially, as soon as she had started playing _Für Elise_. Gwen smiled, while her heart started pumping faster. There was still hope for her to get out of Downton.

Anna, the head housemaid, was the one that enjoyed that song the most. It reminded her of her home, and the man that she had fallen for. She closed her eyes and let the soft notes put her in a trance, in which she saw herself married to Mr. Bates, living in a beautiful cottage in South Yorkshire. Sadly, her dream got torn down as soon as Gabrielle stopped playing.

The young woman seemed suddenly concerned. However, she reawakened as fast as she had interrupted the delicate flux of his fingers on the keys of the piano and gave William a delighted smile.

«Now, have you seen how easy this is? You just have to…» and continued explaining the young footman what he had to do, as if anything had happened.

Still, that gesture was not unnoticed by Thomas that directly looked at her contracted back, not just curious but concerned. He had seen that look before, back in London, and somehow he felt that it did not mean anything good.

Anna had been appointed as Gabrielle's maid during the period she would stay in Downton and at that moment she was helping her undo her hair.

«So… What was your name again?» Gabrielle asked, smiling at the mirror upfront as she saw the maid's reflection on it.

«It is Anna, Your Grace».

«Mine is Gabrielle, thank you» she answered, giving a hint of a smile. «Please forgive me if during the first days of my staying I get confused with your name. I have so many names to remember».

Anna nodded, incapable of reacting differently.

A couple of minutes later Gabrielle was ready for bedtime. She fixed her hair in a high bun, under Anna's surprised eyes, and sat down on the bed, giving her a sympathetic smile.

«I know that for you, as for the rest of people in this house, I am a very bizarre individual» she said. «But do not judge me, please. I have seen misery and pain with my own eyes» she added, with a very soft whisper. Then she seemed to reconsider what she was going to say. «I do not pretend to offend you or anyone in this house with my manners. I need to ask you a favour, Anna».

«If I am able to help…»

«You are. Carson says that you are the most reasoning maid here. If you feel that I am doing anything wrong, not out of commonness because you have already seen that that is what I usually do…»

Anna giggled, and Gabrielle smiled agreeably.

«Something that might hurt sensibilities, please, come and tell me as soon as you can».

«I will» she answered, bowing softly.

«Good night, Anna» Gabrielle murmured, watching the maid close the door.

As soon as she made sure that she was actually gone, the girl got out of bed and took one of the books she had brought from London. _The hound of the Baskervilles_, the cover said. As soon as she opened it, another title appeared: _Das Kapital_. «Karl Marx» Gabrielle thought. «Such a fascinating man. I wonder what Father would think about me now if he was still alive».

She read incessantly until her fatigue won the battle against her will.


	3. Chapter 2

**Knowing the secrets of Lady Gabrielle.**

Mr. Crawley arrived to Downton at luncheon the day after Gabrielle's arrival to the house. He seemed very pleased to see her, and welcomed her with a gentle handshake.

«How was your trip to Machester, my dear? Is Cousin Matthew alright?» Cora asked, while Gabrielle hastened to serve Sybil a large spoonful of soup. She smiled, not being used to receive so many attentions. Edith gave her a displeased look. Gabrielle, however, did not notice.

«It was great, darling» answered Mr. Crawley. «He is willing to come to Downton for some time, as soon as he is set free of his obligations there. But let's talk about other things today. How do you feel here, Your Grace?»

«Not "Your Grace" her again, please, she will finish abhorring us» Sybil interrupted, denying with her head. Gabrielle laughed merrily, beaming at Mr. Crawley.

«Listen to your daughter, my Lord, she is right» she said. «I haven't been here for much time, but I already feel at home. Thank you so much for your hospitality».

«You are very much welcome. It is better to have you here than your brother».

«Robert!» exclaimed Cora, disconcerted by his straightforward manners.

Thomas chuckled covertly and exited the room with the platter, hoping that none of them had noticed his delight after hearing those words. Philip was not coming to Downton ever again, and that made him feel more confident.

«Do not worry, Cora, I am convinced that your husband is not the only person that thinks like that» she replied, as soon as she realized that Thomas had gotten out of the room. «Plus, you all know that I like direct people. They make me feel guarded, somehow».

After lunch, Sybil decided to show the village to their guest.

«Have you ever been here?» she asked to Gabrielle, who replied with a gentle smile.

«I had been to Downton, but never to the village».

«I think you will like it» Sybil assured. «Oh, and there will be a fair here next week. Perhaps you would like to come with me».

«I can't even remember the last time I went to a fair. I am definitely coming» she answered.

They walked side by side in silence for some minutes, but Sybil could not keep her mouth shut.

«Mother told me that you have travelled all over the world. Is that true?»

«Yes, it is. I recently came back from India».

«India? Wow. It must have been amazing».

«Not that much, my lady» Gabrielle answered, feeling a bit distressed. «Have you ever wondered why there are such huge social differences in this country?»

«Yes. I think about that every day».

«Well, in India, this social gap is even bigger. And I assure you that most of the wealthy families there are not even locals. It is heart-breaking».

Sybil wanted to reply, but could not find the appropriate words. They took a couple of steps, and Gabrielle held Sybil's arm firmly, looking around. Then she faced her gravely.

«People like us have to stand up for the people that have no voice. Do not let anybody, not even your father, let you down. Do not be afraid of joining a party, so much as if he does not approve».

«How do you know about his…? Him not wanting me to join civil movements?» answered her, completely astonished by her words.

«I am here because of him. He wants me to pacify you».

«But you clearly are not like…»

«He thinks that my experience helping the poor will let you down. You know I have been sick for a very long time, and I have seen terrible things. He wants me to scare you. I am not going to lie to you Sybil, it is not easy to be a civil rights defendant… But it is worth risking».

William sat down in front of the piano and stared at it for some seconds.

«Play it. It does not bite» said Mrs. Hughes, appearing suddenly on the doorstep. The footman blushed. «William, I mean it. Why don't you try to play?»

The boy smiled at the housekeeper and slid his fingers very softly on the keys. The notes came out naturally, and he played gracely, as if he had played for ages. Mrs. Hughes closed her eyes, letting her imagination flow with William's musical abilities.

«Mrs. Hughes…»

«Yes, William?» she asked, getting out of the trance.

«Do you think that her ladyship would teach me some more music?»

Mrs. Hughes hesitated for a second. She was sure that Lady Gabrielle would help him, but at the same time, she did not wanted to give the boy some false expectations about her. She still was the sister of a Duke, and it was not usual for a woman of her class to wander around footmen.

«Mrs. Hughes?»

«I am not sure» she answered, after some seconds. «I can ask her, if you want to» the housekeeper assured, smiling at William. He assented, and went back to his tasks.

Lady Gabrielle walked in the small village of Downton in wonder, staring at everything with her dark sable eyes, and it was indubitable that there was more in her mind than in her mouth. Sybil could not help speaking about everything they were looking at.

«And look, Gabrielle, this is the hospital».

«Oh my God» she whispered, without embarrassment. «This is amazing».

«My grandmother says that it could be bett… Where are you going?»

Lady Gabrielle got into the hospital faster than what Sybil had expected.

«It is the biggest hospital I have ever seen outside London. This could help a lot of people! For sure you are saviours of lives here» she exclaimed in excitement. «Have you ever tried the new vaccines for…»

She suddenly stopped chattering, and gave a penetrating look to the doctor. He was talking to a young woman about some contraception methods.

«Dr. Clarkson, excuse me…» Sybil said, as soon as she realized that the medic had perceived their presence. «This is…»

«I know who she is: Lady Gabrielle Carlisle» he said in a whisper, apologising to her patient. Then he bowed and took her hand, giving it a very soft kiss. «I thought you were still in bed».

«I am not, as you can see» she answered lightly. «My family doctor said I needed some peace and calm for once, and Lord Grantham kindly invited me here. I did not know you worked in Downton indeed».

«Have you worked in London, Dr. Clarkson?» asked Sybil, curious to know Gabrielle's relationship with him.

«Oh, no» he said. «My brother John was her University teacher».

«Have you studied at University?» she responded, very surprised and pleased about that thought.

«I started Classics last year. I had to drop out of University, though».

«Her health did not permit her to keep up with the demanding plan of studies. However, during the time she was there, she was considered one of the best students to land in Oxford» he added, smiling gently. «I am afraid I must continue working. It was a pleasure to see you, my lady. My brother will be pleased to know that you are still around».

«I bet he will» she answered.

Gabrielle spent the rest of the afternoon telling Sybil about Oxford University, its glamour and its people. She, however, never mentioned her teacher, professor Clarkson, and tried her best to avoid the subject. Even though Sybil was very interested on it, she did not want to press her friend into talking.

«How many women were there?»

«It was just me in my class» Gabrielle answered, walking slowly. «I did not want to say it in front of Dr. Clarkson, but I felt some kind of relief when I left it».

«Why?»

«Well, it is not nice to…»

Then she stopped talking and closed her eyes, as if she were remembering something painful. She smiled back at Sybil, opening them again.

«I do not know. You feel kind of alone. A bit misunderstood, too, sometimes» she finally said, and decided to change the topic of conversation.

Her gesture did not go unnoticed by Sybil, but she did not say a word more on the topic. Instead, she kept talking to her and making new and more interesting questions about civil rights, India and the life in London, in a desperate attempt of keeping her mind away from those thoughts that hurt her.


End file.
